


Отдушина

by Shagero_Alled



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagero_Alled/pseuds/Shagero_Alled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Придет время и, возможно, Кадота откроет свою тайну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отдушина

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: wakeupinlondon

Скрип дивана резанул по нервам. Кадота раздраженно передернул плечами, осматривая сверху вниз своего ночного гостя. Новая форма непоправимо испорчена. И он прекрасно знал, чья это заслуга.

«Сколько можно? Не дети давно, а все играют в свои догонялки», — Кадота тихо вздохнул.

Запах перегара ударил в нос, стоило только нагнуться ближе, чтобы освободить шею от галстука-бабочки (и как только она уцелела и в этот раз?). Шизуо, хмурясь, ворочался во сне, мешая расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Страха Кадота не испытывал. Перед Шизуо его не было никогда, даже когда над головой пролетал только что вырванный дорожный знак. Внутри жил другой страх, навязчиво вгрызаясь в нутро. Страх за Шизуо. Сердце щемила невыносимая боль от взгляда на его испачканное кровью лицо, новые раны, порезы и синяки, реже — переломы. Порезы заживали на глазах, не успев пройти дезинфекцию. Обычно Шизуо отмахивался, усмехаясь, что это лишнее, и на нем заживает как на собаке.

«Раны могут затянуться, но боль ты переживаешь снова и снова. И не надо с ироничной улыбкой повторять слова Орихары, что ты чудовище. Ты человек, сколько бы тебе не говорили обратное. Чудовища не задумываются о том, что могут с легкостью сломать чужие кости, и не сдерживают себя. Они отдаются охватывающему их безумию и несутся, не оборачиваясь, на попавшихся на их пути. Я знаю, что у тебя внутри холодеет каждый раз, когда ты чувствуешь на себе испуганный взгляд», — Кадота стянул с Шизуо рубаху, принимаясь оттирать кровяные подтеки, оставшиеся от порезов, чувствуя, как под рукой беспокойно бьется чужое сердце.

«Что тебе снится? Ты и во сне продолжаешь гоняться за Орихарой? Или тебе снится, как ты кому-то ломаешь кости легким прикосновением руки?» — неприятные мысли лезли в голову, гудели, словно рой пчел, шумно возвращающийся в улей, предчувствуя грозу. Из окна доносился не перестающий гул проезжающих машин. В висках начало ломить. Шизуо приходит к нему каждый раз, как напивается: до квартиры Кадоты ближе и легче добраться, а потом можно свалиться и проспать до утра.

«Сколько ты выпиваешь, чтобы опьянеть?» — безмолвный упрек застрял в горле, не в силах вырваться наружу. Кадота прикусил губу и замолчал. Снова. Сколько бы Шизуо к нему не приходил, Кадота всегда понимающе молчит. Не прогоняет, а молча впускает внутрь квартиры, прикрывая за ним дверь. Каждому нужна отдушина, так пусть для Шизуо ею станет Кадота. Лишь бы не искал ее в алкоголе, это лишнее. На эту тему он обязательно поговорит с Шизуо с утра, как только тот проспится.

Дыхание Шизуо участилось. «Не заболел?» — забеспокоился Кадота. Волосы под рукой были жесткими и колючими, выжженными краской, и по ощущением напоминали солому. «Интересно, были ли они мягче, прежде чем их коснулась краска?» В те времена они не были знакомы.

— И что я должен с этим делать? — шепотом спросил самого себя Кадота, осторожно ероша светлые волосы. Шизуо больше не хмурился, дыхание выровнялось.

Что делать с чувством, тихо живущим внутри? Рожденным давно, на школьной крыше, но глубоко спрятанным. Придет время, и, возможно, Кадота откроет свою тайну. Когда терпеть молчание станет невыносимо. Он скажет все, что накопилось за безмолвные годы, а пока он не видел необходимости вываливать это на Шизуо.

Кадота присел на прохладный пол рядом с диваном, вслушиваясь в чужое дыхание. Ночь еще впереди, можно полюбоваться полной луной, ярким пятном освещающей черноту неба, и подумать о том, как отучить Шизуо столько пить.


End file.
